


Рождественское настроение (Christmas Mood)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: (canon het ship is mentioned... idk perhaps open relationship is implied?), Christmas, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Out of Character, Present Tense, Screenplay/Script Format, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, beware of my first fic (written in '12 I think), there is a tumblr style collage as illustration in the last chapter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Джим Хэкер решает подарить сэру Хамфри на Рождество что-нибудь особенное.Время действия: эпизод Party Games. Пре-слэш.Дублирую сюда один из своих первых фиков  + но с новым бонусным тумблр-коллажем
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Полдень. Сэр Хамфри заходит в кабинет министра административных дел.

— Господин министр, Бернард сказал, вы хотите меня видеть. Что-то срочное?

— Да, садитесь… (пауза) Я тут вспомнил… (пауза)

— Да?

— …что забыл вручить вам рождественский подарок.

Сэр Хамфри (в замешательстве):

— Это совершенно необязательно, господин министр. Если это всё, я, пожалуй…

Поднимается, чтобы уйти, Хэкер жестом останавливает его.

— Нет, Хамфри, останьтесь. Бернарду и остальным сотрудникам личного офиса я уже отдал подарки после утреннего совещания, а вот этот — для вас.

Сэр Хамфри с подозрением смотрит на Хэкера, протягивающего ему небольшую коробку.

— Хм… Что это?

— Просто откройте. (тот начинает аккуратно развязывать ленту) Между прочим, мы выбирали вместе с Энни.

— Неужели? (открывает).

Сэр Хамфри, подняв брови очень высоко, смотрит на подарок: в футляре фальшиво поблескивают вычурные запонки. Хэкер, склонив голову набок, наблюдает за реакцией своего постоянного секретаря. Оба молчат. Пауза затягивается.

Наконец Хэкер не выдерживает:

— Шикарные, правда? Вам нравится?

Хамфри отрывается от созерцания подарка и недоверчиво смотрит на Хэкера.

— Хм… ужасно… мило. И это… вы с миссис Хэкер выбирали?

Хэкер, простодушно:

— Энни советовала взять другие, но мне больше понравились эти. Всё-таки вы _мой_ постоянный секретарь, а не её.

Хамфри, закрывая футляр:

— Действительно. Могу я поинтересоваться, Бернарду и другим сотрудникам личного офиса вы тоже..?

— Нет-нет. Все остальные получили свой обычный _сюрприз_ — Бернард говорит, это традиция, все к ней привыкли.

Хамфри, задумчиво:

— Значит, они, как всегда, получили по бутылке шампанского на Рождество, а для меня вы решили сделать исключение… Вы, как обычно, полны необычных идей, господин министр!

Джим хмурится, заметив, что Хамфри не кажется довольным его подарком.

— Хамфри! Вы пытаетесь мне что-то сказать? Вам не понравилось!

Хамфри принимает оскорблённый необоснованными подозрениями вид.

— Ну что вы, господин министр! (быстрая неискренняя улыбка) Это был комплимент, уверяю вас.

Джим снова расслабляется.

— Вот и прекрасно. (так же неискренне улыбается своему постоянному секретарю в ответ) Примерьте их!

Хамфри (растерянно):

— Что… сейчас?

Хэкер откидывается на спинку стула, его глаза весело сияют.

Хамфри (всё ещё не веря, что Хэкер не шутит):

— … здесь?

Министр повелительно кивает.

Хамфри, скривив губы, мрачно смотрит на (чудовищно безвкусные) запонки в футляре. Хэкер некоторое время ждёт. Затем пожимает плечами, встаёт из-за стола, неторопливо подходит к Хамфри, берёт его запястье и начинает расстёгивать манжет. Опешивший Хамфри позволяет ему сменить запонку.

Джим (наконец отпустив его руку):

— Помочь вам со второй?

Хамфри сердито вырывает запонку из другого манжета, вставляет новую. Поднимает руку, показывает запястье Джиму. Тот, склонив голову набок, несколько секунд любуется.

— Вот видите, как замечательно.

Убирает прежние запонки в футляр и отодвигает на дальний край стола.

— Можете идти.

Хамфри, показывая взглядом на футляр:

— Господин министр…

Джим (безапелляционно):

— Заберёте позже. Я знаю как вы предвзяты ко всему новому. Даже к такой мелочи. Извольте сделать над собой усилие.

Хамфри пытается возразить:

— Но… (умоляюще) Господин министр!

Джим отмахивается от него.

— Хамфри, я же сказал: можете идти.

Хамфри (поняв, что сейчас ему не переупрямить Хэкера, обречённо):

— Да, господин министр.

Обиженно выплывает из кабинета.

***

Запись из дневника достопочтенного Джеймса Хэкера от 25 декабря 1984 года:  
_  
Сегодня поздравлял сотрудников своего министерства с Рождеством. Это уже третье поздравление в качестве министра административных дел. Хотелось бы верить, что в следующем году моя карьера двинется вперёд… Или я зря надеюсь, и МАД не напрасно называют политическим кладбищем? Нет, сейчас неподходящее время для уныния — всё-таки праздник!  
Кроме того, так как старина Хампи внезапно (по крайней мере, для меня) получил повышение и в следующем году будет ставить палки в колёса не мне, а несчастному премьеру, вполне возможно, я добьюсь б **о** льших успехов… Может быть, даже сумею начать реформу государственной службы! В любом случае, кого бы ко мне ни назначили новым постоянным заместителем, уверен, невыносимей Эплби им не найти.  
Кстати, раз это его последнее Рождество в нашем министерстве, решил подарить ему что-нибудь памятное. Энни сказала, что это очень мило с моей стороны. А Люси — что даже слишком: учитывая, как он изводил меня всё это время… Но я выше этого! Плюс Хамфри может замолвить за меня словечко Номеру Десять…  
Впрочем, как мне показалось, подарок ему не понравился… Если подумать, он даже не поблагодарил меня!  
Не очень-то это было вежливо… Из-за этого повышения он стал совершенно несносен! Кто-нибудь должен снова немного сбить с него спесь — ему это пойдёт только на пользу. _


	2. Chapter 2

Два часа дня. Кабинет главы госслужбы.  
Сэр Хамфри и сэр Арнольд беседуют об успехах и провалах МАДа в истекающем году.  
Внезапно сэр Арнольд теряет нить разговора.

— Арнольд, что-то не так?

Арнольд (смотря на рукав Хамфри):

— Боже, что это?

Хамфри (моментально убрав руки со стола):

— О чём это вы?

Сэр Арнольд не в настроении играть в кошки-мышки. Сэру Хамфри не остаётся ничего другого, кроме как покорно вложить свою руку в его требовательно протянутую ладонь. Сэр Арнольд, поправив очки, внимательно изучает его манжет. На лице секретаря Кабинета появляется гримаса, словно от зубной боли.

Арнольд (строго):

— Что это?

Хамфри виновато смотрит в стол.

— Это… запонки.

Арнольд (сухо):

— Вижу! Какая безвкусица. Предполагается, что вы должны быть примером для своих подчинённых. Но это… (пауза) У меня просто нет слов, Хамфри.

Хамфри отдёргивает руку:

— Я тут не при чём! Это всё мой министр — это он подарил мне эти глупые запонки!

Арнольд (изумлённо):

— И поэтому вы решили, что обязаны их носить? Хампи! Вам, должно быть, нездоровится.

Хамфри (в панике):

— Он… он заставил меня! Арнольд, вы же знаете, я бы никогда…

Сэр Арнольд решает наконец смилостивиться над своим протеже.

— Просто не забывайте, что репутацию сложно заработать и легко потерять. Не давайте лишнего повода сомневаться в своём здравомыслии.

***

Сэр Хамфри Эплби, вопреки своему обычаю, не оставил ни одной записи об этой встрече с секретарём Кабинета министров, но упоминание о ней нашлось в ежедневнике сэра Арнольда Робинсона:  
  
_Сегодня опять пришлось провести с Эплби разъяснительную беседу. Возможно, он всё-таки не лучшая кандидатура, и мне стоило остановить свой выбор на ФГ (Фрэнк Гордон — прим.). Впрочем, тому иногда не достаёт терпения и такта, а мой преемник должен быть нечеловечески терпелив и тактичен, дабы суметь направлять наших политиков (и, разумеется, нашего самого главного политика) к верным решениям._


	3. Chapter 3

Половина пятого. Сэр Хамфри и сэр Фредерик пьют кофе в клубе «Реформ» на Пэлл-Мэлл. Подходит сэр Фрэнк.

— А, Джамбо, Хампи, добрый день. С Рождеством, кстати.

Сэр Хамфри (не отрывая глаз от газетной статьи, чтением которой он поглощён — или делает вид, что поглощён):

— Благодарю.

Сэр Фредерик (беззаботно):

— Присоединитесь к нам?

— Разве что ненадолго. (Делает знак официанту, берёт чашку кофе)

Все три сэра обмениваются слухами и сплетнями, гуляющими по Уайтхоллу.

Внезапно глаза Фрэнка Гордона загораются, и он с хищной улыбкой хватает Хамфри за локоть, а потом и за запястье.

— Что это тут у нас? Господь милосердный! Признаться, я сначала глазам не поверил — всё приглядывался. Джамбо, вы видели?

Хамфри мрачно позволяет сэру Фрэнку бесцеремонно сунуть своё запястье сэру Фредерику в лицо. Тот вопросительно смотрит на них обоих, явно не понимая, о чём речь.

Сэр Фрэнк тем временем снова подносит манжет Хамфри к своим глазам:

— Мой бог! Что на вас нашло, Хамфри?

Хамфри, вздёрнув подбородок, холодно отвечает:

— Странно, что вы обратили внимание. Обычные запонки. (согласиться с Фрэнком, даже если тот тысячу раз прав? Немыслимо!) Ведь правда же, Джамбо?

Сэр Хамфри и сэр Фрэнк оба поворачиваются к озадаченному сэру Фредерику. Тот не знает, с которым из коллег ему лучше согласиться.

— Э-э… Вы знаете… (Биг-Бен начинает бить пять) Боже, это уже столько времени? Прошу меня извинить… (поспешно удаляется)

Сэр Фредерик бросает руку Хамфри.

— Это просто смешно!

Тот с невозмутимой улыбкой берёт чашку, отпивает кофе. Сэр Фрэнк сверлит его взглядом. Они молчат.

Наконец, сэр Фрэнк убеждённо изрекает:

— Ну конечно! Это _его_ подарок.

Сэр Хамфри удивлённо поднимает брови:

— Подарок? Чей?.. Фрэнк, я что-то перестаю вас понимать.

Сэр Фрэнк не обращает на этот ложный манёвр никакого внимания, тянет елейным тоном:

— Как это трогательно…

Сэр Хамфри игнорирует его, снова скрывшись за газетой.

Фрэнк наклоняется к нему через кофейный столик и продолжает:

— И что ещё трогательнее — вы их носите. Не знай я вас лучше, мой дорогой Хамфри, я мог бы решить, что это Хэкер приручил вас, а не вы его.

Хамфри бросает на Фрэнка предупреждающий взгляд, но тот лишь снова хищно ему улыбается.

***

В ежедневнике Сэра Фрэнка Гордона сохранилась только одна короткая запись об этом разговоре:

_Невероятно. И почему АР (Арнольд Робинсон — прим.) упорно хочет видеть преемником на своём посту именно его? Впрочем, ответ мне известен. Какая жалость, что Арнольд не учился в моём колледже… Или что я не учился в их Бэйли. И всё-таки это просто неспортивно!_


	4. Chapter 4

Без пятнадцати шесть. Бернард входит в кабинет сэра Хамфри.

— Сэр Хамфри?

Хамфри (устало — общество Бернарда всегда действует на него утомляюще):

— Да, Бернард.

— Я принёс документы. Те, что вы одобрите, мы отправим министру в качестве домашнего чтения на время каникул.

Хамфри бегло просматривает бумаги, откладывает пару папок потолще в сторону.

— Что же… Вот эти можете показать своему министру, а остальные требуют некоторой … дополнительной работы: добавьте несколько приложений страниц на двести.

— Хорошо, сэр Хамфри. (не торопится уходить)

— Что-то ещё, Бернард?

— Э-э… да. Министр просил вам передать. (кладёт на стол перед сэром Хамфри знакомый футляр)

Разворачивается, идёт к двери. Открывает дверь, снова поворачивается:

— Министр просил напомнить вам о встрече сотрудников МАДа сегодня в шесть.

***

После ухода Бернарда Хамфри открывает футляр и задумчиво смотрит на запонки, которые были на нём этим утром. Министр вернул ему его собственность. Но всё равно треклятый Фрэнк будет теперь доставать его своей версией этой истории при каждой встрече. Да ещё и распустит самые возмутительные слухи по всему Уайтхоллу. Но что гораздо хуже — Арнольд недоволен. Прошло уже несколько лет, с тех пор как он устраивал ему подобную выволочку.

«Наверняка Хэкер уже знает: вряд ли Бернард ему не сказал. Информация по каналу личных секретарей распространяется со скоростью света, быстрее только по каналу постоянных заместителей». (Сэр Хамфри изучал классическую литературу во времена своего студенчества в Оксфорде, что может извинить подобные ошибки — прим.)

Рядом с запонками Сэр Хамфри видит записку. В ней всего пара строк размашистым почерком министра:

_«Ещё раз с Рождеством, Хампи!_

_Джим»._

Хамфри с досадой морщит свой патрицианский нос, как делает каждый раз, когда Хэкер позволяет себе фамильярность.

— Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого приручил, — тихо мурлычет он, вспомнив обвинения Фрэнка в излишней лояльности к министру.


	5. Chapter 5

Семь вечера. Кабинет министра.  
Сотрудники личного офиса, прослушав официальное поздравление от обоих своих боссов — достопочтенного Джеймса Хэкера и сэра Хамфри Эплби (который наконец официально объявил о своём повышении, о чём в Уайтхолле давно гуляли слухи) — и подняв бокал за зимние праздники, постепенно расходятся.

Энни, указав Джиму на то, что он не может садиться за руль после таких возлияний, и забрав у него ключи от машины, выходит из кабинета.  
Джим подходит к рассматривающему расставленные на каминной полке поздравительные открытки сэру Хамфри. Берёт у него из рук полупустой стакан.

— Апельсиновый сок? Хамфри, сейчас же канун Рождества! Давайте-ка, я плесну вам что-нибудь покрепче. Никто не узнает.

Хамфри мягко возражает:

— Не нужно, господин министр. Вам пора. Миссис Хэкер ждёт.

— Энни? Наверняка болтает с Бернардом… В любом случае, пара минут у нас есть. Ну же, выпейте со мной.

— Я… мне тоже уже нужно идти.

Он забирает свой стакан у Хэкера и ставит его на каминную полку, среди открыток, но не торопится уйти. Хэкеру тоже не хочется уходить, он пытается придумать тему для разговора.  
Наконец он вспоминает:

— Бернард вернул вам..?

— Да. Спасибо, господин министр.

Хэкер положительно доволен завершением вечера: дело и в расслабляющем действии алкоголя, и в том, как кротко ведёт себя Хамфри после их встречи днём.

— И всё же… как я вижу, вы так и не сняли мой подарок.

Хамфри смущённо обхватывает своё запястье, накрывая ладонью запонку, тихо отвечает, на мгновение опустив взгляд:

— Я… решил, что они всё-таки мне нравятся — совершенно в вашем духе.

Джим ставит свой бокал на каминную полку, и протягивает руку своему постоянному секретарю. Тот нерешительно подаёт свою. Джим берёт его за предплечье, заставляет шагнуть ближе. Задумчиво проводит пальцем по массивной запонке, вздыхает:

— Они действительно совсем не в вашем стиле… Теперь я это вижу.

— Отнюдь, — примирительно отвечает Хамфри. — В них есть нечто… (пытается придумать что-нибудь комплиментарное)… эм…То есть они довольно...

Хэкер смотрит на его замешательство почти ласково.

— О, Хамфри, иногда вы бываете таким…

Хэкер не заканчивает фразу: он замечает, что за раму картины над камином кто-то воткнул несколько веточек ели и омелы. Озорно улыбнувшись, он подносит запястье Хамфри ближе, отодвигает манжет с тяжёлой запонкой и нежно дотрагивается губами до того места чуть ниже ладони, где бьётся пульс. Спустя краткое мгновение Джим поднимает голову и зачарованно смотрит в глаза Хамфри — тот несмело улыбается в ответ.  
Раздаётся стук в дверь.  
После предупреждающего кашля дверь приоткрывается, и в кабинет заглядывает личный секретарь министра. Ему нипочём не догадаться, чему он только что едва не помешал.

— Господин министр, машина готова.

— эм… Спасибо, Бернард.

Прежде чем выйти из кабинета вслед за Бернардом, Джим бросает своему постоянному заместителю смущённый, но полный надежды взгляд, тот едва заметно кивает в ответ.

***

Вспоминает сэр Бернард Вули:

_За те три года, что мы проработали вместе в Департаменте административных дел, я заметил, как министр постепенно, возможно, неосознанно (и против своей воли), всё больше проникается симпатией к сэру Хамфри. Разумеется, ни о каком доверии или дружбе между ними говорить не приходилось, слишком уж непохожие у них воспитание, образование, образ жизни и принципы.  
Скорее это было что-то сродни стокгольмскому синдрому.  
Сэру Хамфри это было только на руку, так как позволяло успешнее манипулировать (конечно, принятым термином в нашей среде было «направлять») своим политическим господином (ещё один принятый среди чиновников иронический термин). Но в общем, им было комфортно работать друг с другом.  
Неудивительно, что вскоре после того, как сэр Хамфри стал главой госслужбы Её Величества и секретарём Кабинета министров, цепь — казалось бы — невероятных событий и совпадений привела Джима Хэкера к премьерскому креслу.  
Что касается меня, я с радостью продолжил карьеру в качестве главного личного секретаря ПМ. На самом деле, многие сотрудники в то время стремились перевестись из МАДа в практически любое другое министерство, так как по слухам на замену Хэкеру прочили Бэзила Корбетта._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот старый фан-комикс можно считать эпилогом:  
> http://fav.me/d4m127x  
> (А можно не считать).  
> Только не спрашивайте, как я объясняю тут упоминание канонного гета... может, открытыми отношениями. Или мб я объясняю тут неканонные намёки на слэш канонными сложными отношениями министра с алкоголем, и дальше они ни к чему не приведут... или да (масса возможностей, у меня куча противоречивых фанонов всегда %)


	6. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU tumblr style aestetic/moodboard/collage

http://fav.me/ddmx8l5


End file.
